bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo
was used as the theme song for Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name and the video game Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. It forms part of the album . Track List # # Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo (backing track) Video Heat the Soul 6 Lyrics Rōmaji= Koyoi, tsuki wa doko o terasu no? Atsui kumo ni oowareta sora Koyoi, kimi wa dare ni dakarete iru no ka ame ni hitori nakou ka Subete o wakariaeru to omoi kitai nado shita jibun o hajireba Dazai o te ni okujou ni agari kono yo nado wa to ureite miseru Sora ni tsuba o haitara jibun ni kakatta Tabibito kidori de kitai kuse ni mayoimichi mawarimichi ga kirai de Amekaze shinogeru yane no shita de guuguru kensaku de sekai o miru Kimi ni todokazu ai no kotoba Koyoi, tsuki wa doko o terasu no? Atsui kumo ni oowareta sora Koyoi, kimi wa dare ni dakarete iru no ka ame ni hitori nakou ka Kobiritsuita kyosei to mie to ga renaigoto ni made kao nozokase Hanare yuku te o tsukamu koto sae hidoku muzukashii koto ni saseta Aenaku naru ko wa shitteta no ni Koyoi, tsuki ga mienai naraba kumo no kirema hitasura matou Koyoi, kimi ga miageta sora ni wa tsuki ga miete iru no darou ka Mezasu nara kouya ga ii muku na hikari ga mitai Iya ni mo naru sa jibun jishin no so shoutai Kudaranai to usobuite kite nani mo kamo o shitta kao shite Nani mo dekinai jibun kakushite hontou o nakushita Mienai mono o miyou to sureba mabuta tojiru sore dake de ii Kimi ga koko ni inai to shite mo koyoi, tsuki ga miezu tomo |-| English= Tonight, where does the moon shine on? From the sky covered in thick clouds Tonight, who are you embraced by? Are you going to cry alone in the rain? If you’re ashamed of yourself for thinking that you can share everything and having anticipated so Then take your authority into your hands, get onto your rooftop, and show me that you’re worried about this world You got yourself when you spat into the sky Even though you want to pretend to be a traveler, you hate stray paths and detours So under the roof braving the storm, you look at the world through Google Search Words of love don’t reach you Tonight, where does the moon shine on? From the sky covered in thick clouds Tonight, who are you embraced by? Are you going to cry alone in the rain? The bravado and vanity that you clung onto showed their faces even in your love affairs And even grasping your separated hand was made into a very hard thing Even though I knew that I can’t meet you Tonight, if you can’t see the moon, then let’s wait earnestly for the breaks in the clouds Tonight, I wonder if you can see the moon in the sky that you looked up at If I aim, I’m fine with the wilderness; I want to see a flawless light If you find yourself, your true identity disagreeable You lied about it being insignificant, bore a face that seemed to know just about everything Hid yourself who can’t do anything, and lost the truth If you’re to see the invisible things, it’s okay that you have your eyelids shut Even if you’re not here, even if you can’t see the moon tonight Characters Navigation Category:Music Category:Video Game Theme